The History of Gohan
by The Pootamis
Summary: One moment. One moment that could change everything. Change the fate of the world forever. This is his story. This is their story.


West City. Considered to be to prized jewel throughout the entire world. A city filled with riches behind every corner. Populated by some of the most brilliant minds on the planet. A teenager's paradise with shopping malls as far as the eye could see. A beautiful city. A peaceful city. A city one could be proud of.

A city that is unaware of the potential dangers lurking in the shadows. Lurking just waiting to strike. At least that is what the current timeline has in store anyways. A timeline that much like the city is unprepared for the sudden change that is about to take place. A change that comes so drastically. Comes so swift that many of its inhabitants are even unaware of it.

Only a very few. A very few that can hear a loud scream off in the distance. A scream of a young male. That is what they would describe it as anyways and they would be right. If only the very brave were to investigate. If they did, they would be in for a shock.

A portal. A rip through the air bringing forth a gateway. A gateway to another dimension. To another universe. A universe that is unlike this one. A universe that has been destroyed. A universe that has seen its inhabitants annihilated in one clean move and absorbed by another. The very being that could be found here in this dimension resting deep beneath the Earth's crust.

A creature that had been sent here in hopes it would never be awakened again. In hopes that the universe's most feared enemy would never rise up again. A creature of immense power. Immense speed. Immense durability and will drive. Yet a creature that could be defeated.

He was living proof. A young man that is seen in a kneeling position just in front of the portal. A young man that many back home would not be able to recognize. A young man that had been given many nicknames over the years. The Golden Fighter. The Supreme Saiyan. But there was one that he always treasured. One that he hoped he would hear again coming from her lips.

The very woman that he has come to this dimension in search for. A woman that he looks to make a life with. Just like he had done back home. Just like he plans to do now as the portal behind him closes and slowly he rises up to his feet surveying the area. Surveying where he has dropped down to and deep inside he couldn't be more pleased. He was close. He was so close to where he needed to be. So close to where she is currently being kept.

And with that he wouldn't waste a single second more. With that he rises up to his feet before within a flash he takes off high into the air and vanishes quickly into the horizon causing trees all around him to thrash violently from a sudden change in the wind that trails right behind him like a tornado.

* * *

Soon. Very soon he would have his revenge. Soon The Red Ribbon Army would rise up again from the ashes. Mere thoughts that have been his driving force. Thoughts that have kept him going throughout the years. Years full of hardships. Years full of intense research. Years full of suffering often bringing him to the edge.

But in the end it would all be worth it. Soon he would watch the world's greatest heroes fall. Soon he would watch The Mighty Goku fall. Fall to him. Fall to his creation. Android 17. A unique model if he says so himself. An android that despite the flawless programming and time he has put in has some flaws. Flaws that are troublesome.

So troublesome that he has been forced to create a kill switch. A remote control to ensure that his creation would never turn on him. To ensure that his creation would do his bidding whenever he had been called. Such a device he wished he never had to create but no matter. It would keep the troublesome android in check. Much like the other.

His creations twin sister. A fitting prize that he had scored long ago when looking for the perfect test subject. An android that much like her brother also has the same flaws. But no matter she could be controlled. Everything but her tongue anyways. Sometimes he wished he had ripped out her vocal cords.

An android that even now as he works on her with his most loyal servant Android 19 by his side following his every instruction Dr Gero can't help but look down towards her with nothing but a scowl across his face. But his frustration would be awarded in the end. He knew it would be. As long as his greatest enemy was to fall then all of this would be worth it in the end.

But fate would have other plans on this day. He would have other plans on this day when suddenly the entire cave starts to shake. When equipment hanging across the walls start to come loose and fall down to the stone ground with loud clangs that echo through the chambers.

A hidden chamber. His hidden laboratory. A laboratory that nobody knew anything about. Not even the fallen members of The Red Ribbon Army. Such an occurrence that makes Dr Gero bring his work to a sudden halt and snap his eyes up to look across the chamber at the sealed doors. These reinforced deals that could stop a nuclear explosion from breaking through.

But doors as the seconds pass by he can't watch with a hint of fear in his eyes. It is impossible. Nobody could have found him. He has covered his tracks perfectly. His scanners and security monitors stationed across the mountain would have notified him if someone had approached. With all of this left only one possible solution.

Such a solution that makes his eyes go wide in shock before he jumps back a step when suddenly a loud bang echoes through the chambers. A loud bang followed by another with a devastating result. The doors. His beautiful reinforced doors starting to cave in as though they are being hit with a battering ram.

A noticeable dent that only gets bigger and bigger with each bang until suddenly it happens. The doors can no longer take the punishment causing them to soar forward and crash onto the ground with a thunderous bang causing a cloud of smoke to erupt from the ground. A cloud of dust that forces Dr Gero to raise his hand to shield his eyes as he starts to cough violently while Android 19 stands staring at the carnage like a statue with calculating eyes just waiting to strike.

Dust that fills the air before a light is seen through it. A spark. A spark followed by another. Then another until suddenly the dust clears as a gust of wind soars through the chambers. Such a gust of wind that nobody is prepared for. Including Android 19.

An android that stares forward before it goes offline without a chance to get even a single move in. Without a chance to move a single circuit and its head falls off from its shoulders causing sparks to erupt from its neck as a being neither has ever seen before lands down in a kneeling position with his right arm extended out.

Not believing what he is seen falling back onto the ground backpedaling away as he looks up into the eyes of this mysterious foe finding him looking his way with nothing but cold fury plastered across his face freezing in total fear Dr Gero's eyes go as wide as saucers.

A man that he has never seen before. Not to his knowledge anyways. But that couldn't be possible. He has data on every single fighter inhabiting the planet. All except this one. A man that looked to be in his teens. If he were to guess maybe a fifteen and sixteen year old. A young man with blonde hair. Possibly a super saiyan yet he doesn't show the characteristics that he has seen when a saiyan transforms. Maybe a hybrid? The next stage in saiyan evolution?

He couldn't be too sure. What he knew was this young man now holds all the cards. This young man holds the keys to the future. His future. The future to The Red Ribbon Army. The future to his androids. To his revenge. Such thoughts that would never be spoken when in a flash Gero gasps for breath as he feels a strong hand clutch his throat lifting him off from the ground. A hand that he tries to retract away throwing his arms down on the extended wrist in a desperate attempt to break free only to have the grip tighten.

Tighten so much that he feels blood starting to form inside of his mouth before suddenly he sees nothing. When suddenly a sickening snap is heard and his eyes roll into the back of his head. When his world goes black and his lifeless body is dropped to the ground in a heap with a puddle of blood starting to form underneath his head.

A body that would never be found. Would never be discovered. A body that is meaningless to another as he steps over the lifeless remains and makes his way over towards an open pod. A pod that he sees a familiar face resting peacefully inside. A face that he can't help but let a smile for the first time in months break across his face as his hand comes down to gently rest against her cheek.

A moment that is short lived as just as his hand makes contact her eyes snap open. Eyes that he could always stare at for hours listening to her every word. Eyes that come into focus and stare at him in confusion before they turn away to glance around only for a look of shock to come across her face. And he couldn't blame her. Not after everything she had told him about this sick scientist laying dead by his feet.

Eyes that come back up to look towards him with nothing but shock before he retracts his hand and quickly looks around for anything to preserve her modesty. And it doesn't take him long before he finds her clothing folded up neatly nearby and quickly returns to her side extending the pile out to her.

" Get dressed. I'll wake up your brother. We're blowing this popsicle stand."

Unable to mutter a single word or even nod her head silently taking her clothes from his hands as she watches him turn and once again look around the laboratory after a few seconds finding her voice just as she sees him move across the laboratory towards a closed pod slowly Android 18 sits up in her pod eyeballing him curiosity.

Sits up and looks him up and down. From her data she had no information about this man and yet he seemed so familiar. His facial features. His clothing that showed he is a martial artist. At least she thinks he is. He just had to be. Especially if the clean cut she sees across that other android's neck was any indication.

And yet he seems different. Nothing like the fighters that she has studied on this planet. No his attitude. This calm persona he is displaying and yet shows could try at any second becoming a ruthless killing machine. Something deep down she couldn't help but like about him right away and she had only known him for not even a few minutes.

" Who are you?"

Coming to a halt retracting his hand slightly from the release button on the pod in front of him glancing over his shoulder as he sees Android 18 staring back at him with nothing but interest not even bothering to cover herself up sending her a quick smile slowly he turns his attention back towards the pod in front of him.

" Just a friend but you can call me ...Gohan."

And that did it. That little piece of information causes her eyes to go as wide as saucers. He couldn't be. He just couldn't. This couldn't be Gohan. The son of Goku is still only the age of six. This just couldn't be him. It is impossible. Surely she must have heard him wrong but there was something. Something in his voice that just told her to believe him. Just told her that she should listen to his words. Besides she was willing to bet if he is Gohan that he has a hell of a story to tell.

But that would wait. First she needed to get dressed and out of this forsaken pod. And luckily for her then that Gohan is distracted at the moment. Another confusing feeling. Why would she be embarrassed? She is an android afterall. A genuine beauty and he is a human. Something that she despises. Yet why couldn't she shake this feeling off? She would have to ponder this later.

Making sure to keep his eyes trained away from Android 18 allowing her some privacy reaching out with a press of his thumb instantly Gohan side steps to the side as he hears the sound of clicks of the locks to the pod being undone. Listens as the sound of the pod door slowly opens causing a cold chill to erupt from the inside.

All until a hand comes up and opens the pod door the rest of the way. A hand that reaches out along with his other to grasp the ends of the pod before he flings himself out landing on the ground in a kneeling position.

Slowly rising up to his feet turning his head until a noticeable crack is heard opening his eyes as he finds his twin sister looking at him with a mixture of disgust and happiness across her face returning the smile Android 17 glances away from her to look around. And what he instantly sees he can't help but like.

The useless machine. Android 19 clearly offline now beheaded. A head that looks at him lifeless from the ground while sparks continue to shoot out from his neck. He could only wish to shake the hand of the man or woman that did this to the annoying machine. The obedient servant.

But what really does it for him is another sight. The good doctor. Dr Gero lying motionless on the ground with a puddle of blood forming beneath him. Such a sight that he could only dream of. Yet this was no dream. This is a reality. A wonderful reality. He is free. They are free. Such freedom that he can't help but start to laugh as he continues to stare down towards Dr Gero's corpse before he goes over and kneels down next to his body with an ever growing smile coming across his face.

" Tough luck old man. Better luck next time. But just to show that there are no hard feelings between us let me leave you with something."

Rising up to his feet without any hesitation rearing back Android 17 viciously stomps his right foot down upon Dr Gero's head completely flating the corpse's head causing blood to splatter across the laboratory. Smiling in satisfaction turning towards Android 18 only to see her eyeballing him angrily with traces of the good doctor's blood on her vest and shirt feeling his smile widening Android 17 nods his head in approval.

" Good job sis. I love what you've done with the place but i thought we both agreed to share the good doctor's demise? It's not really fair if you got the party started without me."

Wiping off the blood from her shirt to the best of her abilities not even bothering to hide her smirk Android 18 nods her head over Android 17's shoulder.

" Don't look at me. Gohan's the one to thank for this."

Unable to keep the look of confusion from coming across his face looking over his shoulder as he finds a man leaning up against the side of his pod with his arms crossed and a smile across his face unable to help himself a small grin comes across Android 17's face.

" Gohan huh? Say aren't you a little bit old to be Goku's son? Not that we're ungrateful or anything."

Feeling his smile only widening Gohan nods his head in agreement.

" True but aren't you a little bit older than seventeen yourself?"

Instantly a wide grin comes across Android 17's face before he glances over towards 18 finding her staring at him with a wide smirk.

" Oh i like him. He's a keeper."

Rolling his eyes leaning off from the pod turning on his heels slowly Gohan moves away from the pod and makes his way deeper into the laboratory with two pairs of eyes watching him closely.

" We need to destroy this place. The others will be here soon."

Glancing at her twin brother getting a shoulder shrug in response turning back towards Gohan finding him marching through the laboratory as though on a mission without even knowing why silently Android 18 follows after Gohan while 17 does the same from a distance. A march that leads them into the lower parts of the laboratory. A place that she always hated to walk into. A dark place. A place that would make your skin crawl but as she looks over towards Gohan finding a look of pure focus across his face deep down she can't help but feel intrigued.

Intrigue that goes away instantly the moment his facial features change. Change drastically into a look of pure hate. A look being directed towards the far end of the laboratory causing her to turn and look in its direction.

A container. A glass container filled with green liquid. This container that slowly she approaches examining what exactly it is. And she finds her answer quickly. It is holding something. Some type of creature. A creature in which she has never seen before. Some kind of bug.

A creature that as she reaches her hand out towards to touch the container she feels a hand coming down to gently rest of her shoulder. A hand that she turns towards the owner finding Gohan just staring at the creature with nothing but hate. With nothing but loathing.

" You know what this thing is?"

Nodding his head silently gently moving to stand in front of her extending his hand out until it is touching the glass taking a breath slowly Gohan forms an energy ball in his hand.

" I do. It's nothing but the past."

Without giving either android a chance to respond instantly a bright light erupts through the room. A bright light with so many results coming from it. The container. The glass container exploding sending shards of glass flying as the energy beam melts it away.

The creature. The small bug like creature evaporated from the intense heat leaving nothing in its wake. Leaving no cells behind. Leaving nothing but the green liquid that had been filling the glass to pour out and soak the ground.

But the blast itself. It wasn't the blast itself that leaves two androids in shock. No it is the data that is coming across their respective screens. So much power. Power that they couldn't even dream of. Power that even with their combined might they wouldn't stand a chance against. Such raw power. Raw power belonging to this man.

A man that is showing he is their ally. Their friend. Maybe something more to Android 18 if the looks he has been giving her is any indication. Whatever it is both can't help but stare at him in complete shock. One with awe and a hint of fear making its way into his still beating heart. The other? The other can't help but do the same. Only for her it was different. Her heart. Her beating heart wants something else. Maybe something more as she stares into his face.

A face that turns towards her before instantly softening causing her heart beat to pick up. Cause for her to only stare into his eyes. Eyes that she could get lost in. Such a strange feeling and yet not an unwelcome one. Something about him is so intriguing to her like a puzzle only she could solve and she would solve it. She would follow this puzzle wherever he goes.

Just like she is now like a moth being drawn to a light as he steps away and walks further into the laboratory towards what was once Dr Gero's workshop. A workshop that would never be used again. Would never be used to make another android ever again. A satisfying thought.

But what he is looking for? What is Gohan searching for as his eyes roam through the tool completely ignoring the half designed android laying on the bench. A thought that vanishes when she sees him grab it. The controller. The remote controller makes espically for her and her twin brother.

A controller that could leave them helpless. Could shut her down instantly with a click of a button. Such a device she wished had never been created. But it had. It had been and is now in the hands of his man.

A man that slowly she was starting to trust but now can't help but fear. Not just because of his power. No also because of what he could do with this remote. Such fear that makes her look into his eyes before the unexpected happens. Atleast to her.

The remote. This prized remote is crushed sending thoughts of pieces of broken shards to the ground. Such a sight that she can't help but stare at in total shock before her eyes snap up to meet his own.

" We need to find and destroy the blueprints to this before anyone gets any bright ideas."

Nodding her head in nothing but complete silence watching Gohan turn and looks all around feeling the brightest of smiles coming across her face slowly 18 can't help but do the same while 17 looks on in nothing but amusement and intrigue.

* * *

Hovering high above in the air looking down towards the mountain scenery beneath her glancing over to her side as she sees Gohan extending his right hand down towards the mountain with a noticeable energy ball forming in his open palm paying 17 a quick glance finding him doing the same without a second thought 18 extends her right hand out before in perfect unison three energy beams come soaring out of their palms causing a loud explosion to erupt.

Cause what was once a beautiful mountain scenery to become nothing but an afterthought. The mountain. The mountain that once hidden Dr Gero's laboratory left in nothing but ruin. Turned into piles of rocks. The once tall trees that could be seen for miles giving the mountains color now gone reduced to ash.

Thousands of dollars worth of state of the art machinery evaporated within a blink of an eye. Such a fitting sight for two of the three. As for the other? The other had seen this once before. He was the one that had caused it after all.

Retracting his hand feeling a pair of eyes on him turning his head as he finds Android 18 staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest giving him a pointed look despite the faint smile seen forming feeling a bit bold in a sudden move reaching out Gohan wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close to his chest in a clean swift move before planting his lips quickly to her's.

Such a bold move that he witnesses 18's eyes go wide in complete shock before to his utter surprise her eyes close after a few seconds and she starts to kiss him back. A moment that he has missed for so long. Missed having this beauty in his arms. Missed how soft her lips feel. Lips he feels pulling away before he opens his eyes finding a stern yet amused look in her eyes.

" Don't think for one second you're off the hook. You have a lot of questions to answer."


End file.
